Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook (Episode)
Story A hater named Jessica breaks into Elizabeth’s house, but must survive the people living there. Transcript Jessica: That stupid rainbow brat, I'll break into her house. Jessica goes to Hau'oli City at Elizabeth's house late at night with a phone in hand. Jessica: Now I just have to get in undetected. Bubblegum, with her super-sensitive hearing, hears somebody coming up the walkway. She opens the door. Bubblegum: Elizabeth, there's someone coming! Elizabeth: Go to bed, please. Bubblegum: No, it's a stranger. Come see. Elizabeth gets up and trudges to the doorway. Elizabeth: Can I help you? Jessica then knocks Elizabeth and Bubblegum out. Rotom: Elizabeth! Wake up! Meanwhile, in the Minccino Paradise down the street, Cinccino felt a sharp pain and knew something wasn't right. Cinccino: I think it's Elizabeth. I'll go see. The portal to the outside opens and Cinccino floats down, running to Elizabeth's house. She tries to enter, but the door is locked. Cinccino uses Hyper Beam to blast the door open and runs in. Rotom: It's Cinccino. Cinccino: Elizabeth, are you alright? And who are you? Jessica: I heard there was a paradise in this city. I'll go steal the Minccino for myself. Jessica then knocks Ciccino out and dashes inside of the house into the Living Room. Jessica: Hah! Easy! Rotom knows what to do and digs Elizabeth's phone out of her hoodie. It taps "emergency call" and puts it on speaker. Rotom: I'm reporting a burglar who broke into my Trainer's house and knocked her unconscious. Send Officer Jenny and an ambulance. 911 operator: We'll send them right away. The Paradise Minccino are worried about Cinccino and want to venture outside, but Josie's Cinccino says it's too dangerous. Josie's Cinccino: It's too risky. She might knock you out too. Officer Jenny pulled up at Elizabeth's house. Flora: My daughter just got knocked unconscious by a burglar and her Rotom called you. Bounsweet: And Bubblegum's our guard Pokémon and heard her coming. Flora: The Cinccino that she used to own came to help but it was knocked out too. Officer Jenny: Jessica, you are under arrest for burglary and assault. She takes out her gun and orders her to freeze. Bounsweet uses her Sweet Scent to sedate Jessica. Jessica, feeling relaxed, loses her grip on her club and drops it. Rotom then uses Sing to put her to sleep. Officer Jenny: Now I've got you. She handcuffs Jessica and drags her to her car, and drives away. Rotom: Wakey wakey, Elizabeth! Elizabeth opens her eyes, so do Bubblegum and Cinccino. Elizabeth: What just happened, Mom? Flora: A burglar broke in and knocked you three out. Manaphy: Rotom called 911. Ditto: Look who's next to you. Elizabeth turned around and saw Cinccino in front of her. Cinccino: I was worried about you, so I came to help. Elizabeth: Thanks. I know Team Rocket sent that woman. Rotom: I foiled their best plan to steal me by calling Officer Jenny. Cinccino: Well, I have go now, it was nice seeing you. Till next time. Elizabeth: Till next time. To Be Continued in: Ash-Dragonet?! Characters Antagonists * Jessica Protagonists * Elizabeth Storybook * Elizabeth’s Rotom * Elizabeth’s Ditto * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Josie Adams * Cinccino * Gordon (Storybook) * Valona (Storybook) * Ichiga (Storybook) * Akeno (Storybook) * Brianna Bellerose * Glorysia Melody * Ultra (Storybook) * Ninja Dragonet (Storybook) * Lele * Anna * Flora's Bounsweet * Bubblegum * Merry the Rotom * Danny the Sableye * Elizabeth’s Vidafi * Jumpluff (Storybook) * Elizabeth’s Magearna * Princess Brook (Storybook) Category:Five Nights at Freddy’s Category:FNAF Category:Fan Game